1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent, more particularly to a skeleton frame assembly for a tent.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tent assembly includes a skeleton frame which comprises a plurality of spaced apart vertical poles cooperatively defining a shelter space thereamong, a plurality of tie beams, each of which is disposed between an adjacent pair of the vertical poles and each of which has two opposite ends respectively secured to top ends of the adjacent pair of the vertical poles, and a roof frame disposed above the tie beams and the top ends of the vertical poles. A flysheet can be spread over the top frame for shielding purposes.
The conventional tent assembly is disadvantageous in that the skeleton frame cannot withstand strong winds and that the vertical poles and the tie beams have a monotonous appearance.